Refined by Fire
by xX Liza Xx
Summary: The day Jenna Winters turned 18, she took her backpack, stuffed with all of her belongings, and slipped out the window of her foster home into the cold night. Ten years passed and during that time Jenna became a hunter, attempting to save people from the creatures that stole her chance at a good life. She tucked her fears and her memories of her past away, a woman refined by fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers :) This story you are about to read is an entirely OC based story within the universe of Supernatural. I'm really excited to embark on this journey of writing out the great adventures of my OC Jenna who is close to my heart. She is a character that I took a lot of time to think out so I really hope you enjoy this and enjoy her as much as I do :) Thank you**

 _shhhhhhhhink_

 _shhhhhhhhink_

 _shhhhhhhhink_

The sound of the sharpening stone against the edge of a short blade filled the damp motel room. The soft humming of the sorry excuse for an air conditioning unit was no competition. Neither was the music of the birds perched amongst the branches of the magnolia tree that shielded the window from harsh rays of midday sun. Nor the trumpeting sounds of angry drivers on the nearby freeway. None could compete. For the huntress's was not listening to any but one. Stone against blade, the sound of her life. The sound of her survival. The sound of her doom.

Jenna Hope Winters, a brunette of average height with a small but muscular build, was sitting on the end of the queen size bed preparing her weapons for her hunt. She'd been tracking a nest of vampires for the last few days and was finally prepared to make a strike. Well. Prepared was hardly the word for it. She had figured out the location of the nest and didn't waste time doing anything else. She was going to go in after them. Some would call her crazy for taking the whole nest on alone but she'd stopped caring about the wounds and scars a long time ago. Saving people from these monsters so they could live a good and normal life was worth everything.

Jenna ran a hand through her curls and stood, gathering her weapons and tossing them into a bag. Stealing a glance at the pinboard covered in snippets of information, she headed for the door. The hot Louisiana air clung to her skin as she pulled the door to and locked it behind her. Her eyes scanned the parking lot and eventually settled on her 1967 Chevy Camaro. The car wasn't all that well kept up. The body itself was still in good condition but the thing could really use a paint job. A paint job it probably would never get.

"Come on, Fredrick" She ran a hand over the hot metal as she moved to the trunk, popping it open. "Let's get this show on the road." She tossed the bag inside and closed the trunk quickly before hopping in the driver's seat. The moist southern air mixed with the heat of the day caused the leather to stick to her legs making her groan.

"Couldn't there have been a case in North Dakota or something?" she muttered as she turned the keys in the ignition and the car choked to life. She reached up to pat the dashboard "Don't die on me yet."

Jenna was careful not to touch the hot metal of the seatbelt as she buckled in. Because even though she was a huntress and that was dangerous, she didn't feel like dying in a car accident. She pulled out into the street and took off down the road into the sunset.

 **XXX**

Many hours later, the pur of the camaro could be heard from most rooms as it pulled up and stopped in front of the motel once more. The engine stopped, the lights shut off, and for a brief moment there was silence. The door opened with a creak and Jenna slid out into the dark world with a groan. She limped up to the door and fumbled with the keys before finally managing to shove it open and stumble inside. She closed the door behind her quickly and made her way to the bathroom.

The door closed with a click and the huntress tugged her thin shirt over her head. After a brief moment, she turned and examined her back in the mirror, twisting her head to look over her shoulder. A nasty bruise had already formed from where she'd been thrown into the stupid pile of wood. She could still hear the sickening thud and feel the pain of her back colliding with the planks. Slowly, she reached to touch the purple and blue mark. As her fingers brushed the skin, pain exploded in her back and side; drawing a hiss of pain from deep inside her.

"I hate this job."

She headed out of the bathroom and grabbed her first aid kid. She'd wrap up her torso just to give it a little support. If that was even a thing. Honestly she never was trained to do anything with medical practices. She simply took care of her injuries to the best of her ability and hoped they would go away. What were scars anyway? nothing really when you've got no one to impress.

She grabbed her laptop and walked over to the bed, sitting down slowly to cause as little pain as possible. Her next order of business? Netflix. She pulled up the website and watched a few episodes of Once Upon A Time before her eyelids began to grow heavy.

"mmmm. Goodnight people of storybrooke. With your power of love and your happily ever afters." She closed the laptop and slid it over to the other side of the bed before laying down. "Does anyone even really get those?" She murmured as her eyes slid shut. It wasn't long before sleep took her.

 _The white light bleeding through the window of the hospital room blinded the fifteen year old girl as she sat there, waiting for the visitors she'd been told were coming by. Her foster parents. It had to be them. Mr. and Mrs. Grave they would be there and they would take her home. It would be okay. She'd be with her family. But when the door creaked open and she looked up with hope, her eyes fell on a different figure._

 _"Candice?" Jenna asked. Candice was Jenna's social worker. The two weren't exactly friends as far as the teenager was concerned. Not if she kept sticking Jenna with shitty families. But this one had been different. This one was right. So when the Grave family wasn't there it worried her._

 _"Hello Jenna." The short stout woman nodded "I'm here to take you back to St. Claire's."_

 _"St. Claire's?" Her blood ran cold and a knot formed in her stomach "Wh-where are the Graves? Where are my parents? Why would I go back there when-"_

 _"Honey their son DIED in this accident. Died while you were supposed to be watching him."_

 _"I told the doctors! We were attacked!"_

 _"The break in was unfortunate." Candice sighed "But Jenna, they've made their decision. They don't want you anymore."_

 _Jenna's voice left her in that moment. She tried to find words but she couldn't. Her world was falling apart. Again. Not that it had ever really been TOGETHER before this point._

 _"Come on honey. Get dressed. I've got the van waiting for us. We'll take you back to the orphanage. I'm sure it won't be long before we can get you somewhere to stay."_

 _The light in Jenna's eyes was gone._

The huntress woke up slowly and rubbed her head. She released a huff as a hand went to the nasty scars on her abdomen from the werewolf attack. The 'accident'. Those moments had never left her mind. And in all truth she knew they never would. She pushed herself out of bed and wandered to the bathroom. Her head turned to the mirror and she looked at herself. She looked into those same lifeless eyes that fifteen year old wore out of the hospital that day. Those eyes that would never hope for or believe in 'happily ever after'

She shook her head and headed into the kitchen, glancing at the clock. 5:00. Time to start research and find another case. Maybe she'd have a destination by noon.

 **And the story begins! :D Please feel free to leave a comment. Comments are really good motivators for me to continue writing the story. :) Thank you for reading, I'll post the next chapter soon (unless school explodes) until then, dear readers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers! I do hope you'll like this chapter :) I worked quite hard on it. Please feel free to review or PM me feedback :) I love to hear from you all.**

" _Don't you worry. Don't you worry,child. Heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry. Don't you worry, child-"_

Jenna reached up and turned off the radio with a roll of her eyes. "There's never anything on," the brunette muttered as she brushed her fingers across her forehead. The sun was scorching hot that day as she rolled across the Texas countryside. She was taking the back roads as always. There wasn't a soul to be seen unless cows had souls. Then there were those.

She rolled down her window and draped her arm out into the air rushing by. Her hair whipped about behind her but she didn't care, the breeze was nice even if the air was warm. Jenna's mind started to drift to the note she'd found in her car that morning before she'd left. She didn't recognize the handwriting (not that she REALLY paid that much attention on a normal basis), she didn't have a clue who would have left something like that for her and the initials at the bottom were completely unfamiliar.

 _Emily Morgan Hotel - San Antonio, TX. Your room number is 1409. Your name is Sharon Deston. Check in by tomorrow at 12:00. Once noon passes you'll have 72 hours to finish the job. If you succeed, you'll receive information on your long lost family. Best of luck - H._

So here she was, driving to San Antonio because she really didn't have anything better to do AND she was curious. All of her research on her biological family had resulted in nothing so maybe this would be a first step. Maybe it would be nothing, but she could never know for sure.

As the Camaro rolled across the countryside, Jenna's mind wandered again. This time, she thought of her one good family. The Graves had been her family, as far as she was concerned. Before that night She'd been asked about adoption. Life would have been very different, to say the least. Luke and Sharon Grave had cared for Jenna like their own child. And though she'd had a hard time believing it at first, they were the first people to tell her they loved her and mean it.

Mr. Grave had really been close to Jenna. One night, at the end of her first month with them, Jenna got in a fight with the Graves and ended up sneaking out to drink. Mr. Grave had searched for her endlessly until he found her completely drunk and brought her home. He'd carried her into the house and taken her to her room. He had laid her down gently on the bed and made sure she was going to be alright. The following morning, he'd been there to help her with the hangover. And of course, after that came the talk.

He'd gone on for hours about how much he cared about her and how he didn't want her to do these things because she was better than that. She was worth more than these things. And Jenna had believed him. She'd allowed herself to listen and cling to his every word. She had allowed him to hug her and to whisper those three little words she hadn't heard since the accident. Well. She hadn't heard them from someone who meant them.

He'd been her father. He'd been the one to help her discover some security. He'd helped her find confidence. He'd made her feel like she had a future. So why would he choose to let her go? Why would they choose they didn't want her?

The brunette shook her head and let out a slow breath. It didn't matter. Right now she just needed to focus on her case and continue doing her job. Jenna turned up the radio and gripped the steering wheel with a firm determination and zoomed off down the highway.

xxx

When the 67 Camaro rolled up in front of the old, but nice, hotel, Jenna raised an eyebrow. This was not her type of place. They definitely wouldn't believe her fake IDs and they wouldn't take her credit cards. She really hoped this 'H', whoever he was, had all of this covered. Otherwise this case wasn't getting solved. Not without breaking a few more laws than usual.

She stepped out of her car and combed her fingers through her hair. A man in a suit stepped up to her and bowed his head.

"Ms. Deston."

Jenna raised an eyebrow at him before answering "Yes?"

"I was told you'd be arriving today." He scanned her car "Though I thought you would arrive more formally…"

"I love the car." Jenna defended

"It's lovely." He decided quickly "May I take your bags?"

Jenna shrugged "Sure. They're in the trunk."

She tossed him the keys and the man fumbled to catch them. He straightened quickly and tugged his jacket before running a hand over his hair

"Right. I'm fine."

Jenna hid a small smile and waited for him to get her bag out of the back and bring it around to her.

"Okay. Let's go." He nodded and led her inside.

Jenna slid her hands into her pockets and followed the man, shaking her head at this whole thing. Jenna was scanning the room when she walked into a very cold spot and shivered. She immediately increased the attention she was paying to the room around her. And then the cold was gone. Her eyes narrowed and she continued on after the man.

The man in the suit gave her a tired and lopsided smile as she stepped into the elevator.

"Going up." The elevator spoke and Jenna jumped.

The man chuckled "Elizabeth scares most of the guests upon their first visit."

"You named the elevator?" Jenna asked

The man's chuckling ended and he cleared his throat "No."

Jenna raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"Okay then." Jenna allowed a small smile this time and the man smiled in return.

"Fourteenth floor." The elevator announced as the doors slid open.

The man scooped up her bags and exited the elevator with haste. He led her to room 1409 and offered her the key.

"Your room, mam." He bowed his head again as Jenna plucked the key from his hand.

"I can get my bags, honestly." Jenna reached to take them "Thank you. Mr..?"

"Tennison." The man smiled brightly "Charles J. Tennison at your service, mam."

Jenna nodded to him as her lips pulled into a small smile "Thank you, Mr. Tennison."

"You're very welcome Ms. Deston. Feel free to contact our staff if you have any questions or issues." He turned to leave

"Mr. Tennison," Jenna stopped him "Do you know anything about hauntings here at the hotel? Anything weird going on?"

The man visibly tensed and his skin went pale "No. I'm sorry, mam. I'm afraid I don't. Goodnight." And he scurried off

"Well that would be a yes." Jenna murmured as she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her.

The room was nice. The room was really nice. The bathtub was a little dated but everything else looked like it had been recently renovated. There was a huge bed, a table for two with a view of the Alamo, a kitchen, couch and television. Everything looked normal. That was until Jenna took a second look at the table. There was a notepad there, standard for the room she guessed, but it had something written on it.

 _So. I see you made it in one piece and in good time. Be glad I'm not a member of law enforcement. You've got plenty of time to work with. Don't disappoint me. - H._

Jenna's brow furrowed as she placed herself gently on the edge of the bed. This was weird. It was downright creepy and she didn't like it. But how was she supposed to stop whoever this was from watching her? She needed answers. And she needed a case. So for now she would play his game.

xxx

Jenna didn't mean to fall asleep, but she was really quite tired and the place had been quiet for hours now. She really wasn't finding anything. Anything aside from that smell. Hospital. Everything smelled like hospital. It was an eerie smell that made one's hairs stand on end and cursed people with nightmares. Jenna was no exception.

" _Sweetie can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"_

 _Jenna blinked a few times against the bright lights and the tears of pain and fear streaming down her face. She shakily held up three fingers just like the brunette woman leaning over her in the ambulance._

" _Good. Good." The woman smiled._

 _Soon enough Jenna could hear the doors of the ambulance opening and she could feel them pulling her out._

" _She's losing a lot of blood." Jenna heard someone say._

 _Her heartbeat quickened at the sight of the flashing lights and her world started to fade to darkness._

" _Sweetie, stay with me."_

 _But Jenna couldn't fight it._

" _Sweetie-"_

Jenna woke up with a gasp and shot upright in bed. Her eyes darted around the room and she instantly picked up her gun, pointing it around. The lamp was on. The lamp on the other side of the room that Jenna had turned off before falling asleep.

"Who's there?" She asked, eyes narrowing.

The world seemed to fall into complete silence as Jenna's other hand crept down to check on the salt line she'd made around her bed earlier. She let out a slow breath and sat back up, allowing herself to relax, running a hand through her hair. She scanned the room once more and decided it was all in her head.

 ** _"_** ** _Have you taken your medicine?"_**

And that's when the light turned back off, plunging her into a blind darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Jenna sat down in the hotel lobby scooping yogurt into her mouth slowly as her eyes scanned the room around her. People were laughing and smiling, children scarfing down bowls of cereal while their parents discussed the ever important schedule of the day. None of them knew. Or if they DID know they were pretending they didn't. Pretending just like she was.

She'd not been able to sleep after the events in her room the night before. She'd been able to strike down the spirit in her room but not without getting a nice sized bruise on her arm. The woman had been wearing a white nurse's dress. Her dark hair pinned back in her hair and her eyes, well. The space where the eyes had been was the part that was bored into her head. This woman, whoever she was, had been through some horrible shit. Jenna was going to help her move on and allow people in this hotel to enjoy their vacations without the fear of the infamous woman in white.

She finished her yogurt and stood, slowly, moving over and tossing it in the trash with a soft thud. Jenna combed her fingers through her hair and turned to go back up towards her room when she heard voices from a nearby hallway.

"She was there again, Charles. I saw her again. I swear it to you! I'm not lying!"

"Hannah…" The familiar voice of the bellhop from the day before drew her attention.

"Please, Charles. You must believe me. She's real."

"Hannah these are just stories. She isn't real."

Jenna took a few steps closer to the source of the voices, barely peeking around the corner and then pulling back once her eyes had taken in the sight.

Mr. Tennison stood down the hallway under a yellow light. His shadow was falling over a younger woman whose back was turned to Jenna. The only defining feature Jenna could make out were the blonde curls cascading down her back.

"Please, Charles! You have to believe me! I'm not crazy!"

"Quiet down, Hannah." Mr. Tennison hissed, "People will hear you."

"Let them hear! I can't do this anymore. I'm not crazy."

"Okay okay, Hannah. Please." a pause "Please, dear, please. Calm down. We'll figure something out."

Jenna dared to peek around the corner in time to catch the bellhop leaning down and pressing a kiss to the woman's forehead.

"I promised." He breathed. "We'll get rid of her. There has to be a way for us to rid you of this…" and then his eyes flashed up.

Jenna swallowed and looked between the couple as Tennison's eyes narrowed.

"Hi." Jenna stepped out and tried a small smile.

"Ms. Deston." Tennison scanned her "How long have you been there?"

"Not long." Jenna said honestly as she took one step forward.

"I'm not crazy," Hannah repeated, turning to face the woman.

Jenna froze as soon as her eyes landed on the woman's face. She looked like the ghost. She looked EXACTLY like the spirit only her eyes were in tact and her hair was much lighter.

"So.." Hannah tilted her head "You've seen her too."

"You wanna tell me why she looks exactly like you?" Jenna reached for her rock salt.

"Ms. Deston! This is ridiculous. There is no such thing as ghosts!"

"Why does she look like you?" Jenna pressed, grabbing Hannah by the arm. The woman's skin was cold to the touch. Ice cold.

Hannah shoved Jenna's hand away as fear passed through her eyes. "I don't know."

"What is going on?"

"She says she doesn't know! Dear god, just leave her be." Tennison wrapped his arms around the woman protectively.

Jenna scanned them both and stepped away. "I will figure this out." she told them before heading down the hallway. Jenna glanced back over her shoulder and noticed a small smirk resting on Hanna's face, making her skin crawl. That woman was messed up. Something else was going on here.

 **xxx**

"Sooooooooo." Jenna slid into the man's lap and slid her arms around his neck "Tell me that story again. The one about the scary lady at that hotel."

Jenna had followed a tail of information to a certain employee at the Emily Morgan who seemed extremely knowledgeable of the story and history of the haunting. He had confirmed he knew about it and confirmed he knew the story. But as for what had actually happened? He wouldn't speak. So Jenna had decided to get him to talk. A couple drinks, short shorts, and a tight v-neck later, he was beginning to talk.

"Do you reeeeeally want to talk about that?" He asked, sliding his hand down her side slowly.

"Yes." She lay her head on his shoulder which smelled heavily of smoke and whisky.

"Mmmm. Well. if you insist." The man pressed a kiss to her neck and Jenna tried not to barf.

"She was a nurse. Before it was a hotel, the Emily Morgan was a Medical Arts institution with patients, surgeries, that kind of thing. Sometimes the patients would go insane. Sometimes the doctors would. One doctor fell madly in love with a nurse called Annabelle Fay. She didn't like him though." The man kept his hands on Jenna's sides "He was too touchy." He slid his fingertips under her shirt and Jenna instinctively tensed. "One day he found her in the hallway, cornered her. Tried to kiss her. Things got violent, and he took her eyes." He then touched Jenna's face. "And then he killed her."

Jenna shivered and sat back "Thanks. That's all I needed to know." She pushed herself away from him and started towards the door.

The poor man was left sitting there staring after her with a frown.

 **xxx**

"Here." The woman dropped the folder in front of Jenna and smacked her gum. "It's old. It's dusty. Ain't nobody read it in a long time." Her eyes swept over the huntress "Goooooood luck." The receptionist strutted away and left Jenna with an amused look on her face.

"Thanks." Jenna murmured and then chuckled, flipping open the old folder. The folder was filled with a bunch of old newspaper clippings and a police report on the body, pictures. Jenna leaned her head on her fist and carefully picked through the information. Nurse Brutally Murdered, Death at the Institution, Crazed Doctor Murders Nurse.

The pictures of the woman were sick. Black and whites of her body covered in blood, eyes gone, empty bloody sockets left in the wake of the man's crazed desire. She looked scared. She looked sad. She looked innocent. This man had taken her life, her potential, every possible thing she could have been had stopped right then and there. She'd been trapped in that moment in time, doing a job that wasn't the rest of her life. She could have gone places. But he ended her. He stopped it because he was a selfish son of a bitch.

Jenna sighed and shook her head, looking away from the pictures and reports. She knew she could get worked up over people in these kind of situations. It's what kept her going. It's what kept her doing her job. She wanted to help prevent people from losing their lives and losing their potential.

She looked back to the folder and flipped through a few more papers until she found the obituary. She jotted down the cemetery name before closing the folder and taking it back to the counter where the receptionist was waiting.

The woman was still smacking her gum as she scanned Jenna with pursed lips. "You find it?"

"Found what I was looking for, yes." She nodded and offered a grateful smile "I've been wondering about great grandmother for a long time."

"Hmmmmmmmm." She took the folder and started off "You have a good day!"

Jenna shook her head and chuckled before exiting the building.

 **xxx**

Jenna breathed heavily as she leaned her chin against the handle of the shovel wearily. "I hate this part." She used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat pouring from her brow.

She gasped out another breath and looked back down to the ground she'd been digging at for an hour. She still had more dirt to dig.

"I'm going to spend a long time in the shower after this"

And then she got back to work.

After what felt like forever, Jenna struck the wood of the old coffin with a jarring thud. She let out a laugh of relief and started to break apart the coffin.

"Alright lady. Annabelle. You're going to rest now." Jenna huffed as she crawled out of the hole.

 **"I don't want to rest"**

Jenna turned to face the woman and jumped "Shit." She grappled for her bag and rushed around to the other side of the grave as if the hole would protect her.

"Come on, Annabelle," She dug around in her bag for her rock salt "Work with me, here."

 **"He's after her."** the spirit hissed as she appeared behind Jenna

"Who? Who?" Jenna backed up quickly near the edge of the hole as she wracked her brain "Hannah?"

 **"He's after her."**

"Okay okay. I'll find him. The doctor yeah?" Jenna nodded

 **"You have to stop him"**

"I will. Annabelle I will. Let me help you and I swear to you, I will." Jenna nodded "I will." She relaxed her breathing. "She won't be harmed." even if she is super creepy weird.

The spirit nodded slowly **"Your heart is true. Save her. Do not let him win. Save her. Save her. I will rest."**

And the spirit was gone.

Jenna sighed and turned back to the grave, arms shaking now. She dumped in the salt and doused the remains in kerosine before tossing in a match. Jenna stood back as the fire jumped up. Apparently she still had another body to find.

 **xxx**

Jenna's hotel room was quiet except for the sound of the television playing late night documentaries over whales and other marine life. She had fallen asleep in the big chair, laptop open in her lap. Her head was resting gently against the back of the chair, curls falling gently around her face - moving ever so slightly in sync with the rise and fall of her chest.

She'd done research on the doctor from the story of Annabelle for hours and hours before her body had given in to the thing she dreaded the most. Tonight, however, sleep was kind to Jenna Hope Winters. Instead of haunting her with the pains of the past, the sandman decided to give her something good. A reminder of what she was fighting for.

 _"Jenna Jenna Jenna!"_

 _The teenager groaned and rolled over to look at the young boy frantically shaking her shoulder. Her eyes cracked open and she hummed questioningly as she scanned his face, searching for the answer to the all important question - why was he waking her up at five in the morning?_

 _"Jenna you have to see it!" The little boy shook her again, eyes shining with innocence and wonder._

 _"See what, Matty?" Jenna pushed out the words, rubbing her eyes wearily with the back of her hand._

 _"Come onnnnnnnn!" He grabbed her hand and tugged on her arm with all of his might, making Jenna jump awake._

 _"Okay okay, I'm up." Jenna pulled her hand back as she sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed._

 _"Sissy pleeeeeeeeeeeeease. Hurry up! Hurry up!" He bounced up and down on his toes, crazy black hair sticking up in every direction._

 _Her lips pulled into a small, genuine smile as she pushed herself up from the bed and stretched, arms tugging towards the ceiling, chest pushing out, toes curling as her heels lifted from the ground in a moment of slow motion. Time returned to it's usual speed as she exhaled sharply and stepped down, following the young, ecstatic boy out into the hallway. Matt seemed to bounce along, light shining from every inch of him; ends of his toes, tips of his small fingers, bright blue eyes, and the ends of his mess of hair._

 _"You're not going to believe it, Sissy. You won't believe it! It's amazing." He hopped, skipped, and jumped down the stairs in a manner that made Jenna extend her hand in caution to catch him should something happen._

 _"Careful, Matty," Jenna warned in a breathy chuckle as she padded down the hardwood stairs behind him._

 _"See look!" Matt stopped halfway down and pointed across the dimly lit room to the Christmas tree surrounded by a huge pile of presents. It was MASSIVE. She'd never seen anything like it._

 _Jenna froze in place and just stared, heart thumping in her chest. Was it real? Was it happening? Was THIS finally happening?_

 _"Look, Jenna, this big one is for you!" Matt had somehow gotten over to the pile while Jenna was distracted and was now reading the tags._

 _Jenna scanned the room again, still frozen on the stairs. How many times, How many years had she waited for this? How many times had she written the jolly old man? How many times had she prayed? How many years had it been since that stopped?_

 _"Sissy?"_

 _Jenna blinked a few times and looked to Matt._

 _"Why are you crying?"_

 _Jenna wiped hastily at her face, not realizing she'd even begun crying._

 _"Oh don't worry about it, Matty. Dust in the air, you know?"_

 _"Mom says that too." He frowned slightly, making Jenna laugh_

 _"Does she?"_

 _Jenna felt two firm but comforting hands rest on her shoulders,_ _massaging them gently._

 _"She certainly does." Mr. Grave's voice joined the mix._

 _He pressed a kiss gently to the side of Jenna's head and patted her shoulder. "Merry Christmas, kiddo."_

The frantic knock at the door pulled Jenna from her sleep, a hum escaping her lips.

"Who's there?" She set her laptop aside and pushed herself tiredly from the chair, adjusting her shirt as she crossed towards the door.

"Ms. Deston, please." came Charles Tennison's frantic voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She pulled open the door and ran a hand through her messy curls, "What happened?"

"It's Hannah. He- he's got her. They're in the basement. I- He's got her. Please I don't know what to do. He-"

"Easy. Easy." Jenna said "We can stop him."

Jenna stepped back into her room and grabbed her bag full of supplies. She dug around inside of it until she found her salt round shotgun. "Take this." She offered it to him

His eyes widened "I-! Weapons are not allowed in the building!"

"Take the damn gun, Tennison." Jenna gave him a look and the man fumbled to take it from her.

"You go down there and you do your best to keep him away from her. Aim well, shoot well. I'm going after his body."

"The body?!" He asked

"It's got to be buried somewhere and I have to find it now." Jenna told him

"There is no body." He shook his head "I know the story well, My poor Hannah rambles all the time. She says he burned. She says it all the time."

Jenna frowned and clenched her jaw. "Okay. Okay. Does Hannah have anything? Is there anything left over from the events of that night that might be holding him here?"

"A- uh- I-" He swallowed and hit himself on the face "Get a hold of yourself man!" He instructed himself before looking back to Jenna.

"A necklace. She wears a necklace that belonged to her grandmother. She says it was a gift. Maybe… maybe he gave it to her?"

Jenna nodded "We'll go with that,"

The huntress threw her bag over her shoulder and started out of the room.

"Come on we need to get down there."

And they rushed down the stairs.

 **xxx**

Hannah's frightened cries carried throughout the dark, dank basement sending a chill down Jenna's spine.

"Please. Please go away. I'm not her. Please!"

Jenna and Tennison stood behind a pillar, glancing around into the open area where the girl was seated, arms wrapped tight around her legs which were pulled to her chest. Her blonde locks fell around her legs, her face invisible due to the fact it was buried in her knees. Her shoulders shook with broken sobs, fists clenching in the fabric of her jeans.

Jenna moved out from the shadows and started to rush in. The spirit appeared in front of her and she cut through it quickly with a metal bar. She continued over to Hannah who was shrieking again.

"Ms. Deston!" Tennison was shaking as he fired off a round, causing the ghost to disappear once more

"Keep on him, Tennison." Jenna ordered as she placed her hands on Hannah's shoulders.

Hannah wailed again and gripped Jenna's arms in fear.

"Necklace, Hannah. Where's the necklace? Is it from him?" Jenna pressed, hearing various gunshots and yelps from behind her.

"I- I don't know. M- maybe?" She asked, shakily taking it off and offering it to Jenna.

"Here's to hoping." Jenna nodded and turned around, face to face with the spirit again.

He threw her back and she collided with a nearby box, body groaning in protest as the necklace slid free of her grasp and skid across the cement floor.

"Tennison!" Jenna swung at the approaching spirit again and he disappeared.

She scrambled for the necklace and gripped it tightly.

"Throw me the lighter and the lighter fluid!" Jenna demanded as she swung at the spirit who appeared again. She heard the thud and klink of both objects landing nearby. Jenna spun, grabbing the lighter fluid and pouring it on one of the various wooden crates. There was another gunshot, another cry from Hannah, and then Jenna lit the crate on fire. She wasted no time tossing the necklace in after it.

A terrible howl filled the air as the spirit of the doctor dissolved to nothing, leaving the three panting wearily in his wake.

"Everyone good?" Jenna asked, looking to the two civilians.

Hannah broke down crying again and Tennison quickly wrapped her up in his arms.

"We're okay." He breathed, kissing the woman's head. "We're okay.

 **xxx**

Jenna closed the trunk of her car and let out a breath, turning to look at Tennison, blinking against the hot wind.

"Well. I think things should be quieter now." She scanned him slowly and let her hands fall to her sides.

"Yes I suppose they will be." He nodded and offered her a small smile.

Jenna nodded to him and headed for the door to her car, tugging it open with a creak and plopping down into the hot leather seat.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot." Tennison offered her a paper. "This came for you this morning."

Jenna's brow furrowed as she gingerly took the paper from his hands.

"Thanks." She murmured before unfolding it.

"I'll see you around then." He smiled once more.

"See you around." She smiled before her eyes fell back to the note.

 _Good. you solved the case. I expected nothing less. Harvelle's Roadhouse, Central City NE. You've got two days. Ask for a case. You'll know when you get there. Have fun - H._

 **Feel free to comment or PM me feedback. I always love to hear back from people. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
